This disclosure relates to an airfoil having a-tip cooling features for use in, for example, an industrial gas turbine engine.
Industrial gas turbine blades may experience tip burning due to the increased temperatures at the airfoil tip, especially on first stage turbine blades. Tips are often cooled with internal core cooling air that is released through radial holes on the surface of a tip pocket, which is provided between pressure and suction walls. These cooling holes are provided in an end wall that joins the pressure and suction walls and are spaced inwardly from the pressure and suction walls at the interior of the pocket. The cooling holes pressurize the pocket to resist hot gas path air from flowing into the pocket and oxidizing the tip material. Much of the cooling air is mixed with hot gas path air and lost in the flow of the gas path.